1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to inflatable bladders and more particularly, to such bladders which include a preinflated portion and a digitally operable pump integral with a separately inflatable portion for fully inflating the bladder at the user's discretion with but a few strokes of the integral pump.
2. Related Art
Many types of inflatable bladders are known in the prior art for use in a variety of applications. One type of such fluid bladder is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,113,599 (the '599 patent) which discloses an athletic shoe equipped with an inflatable bladder and which includes an integral pump for inflation of the bladder at the convenience of the user. Another athletic shoe equipped with an inflatable bladder is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,158,767 (the '767 patent).
In addition, my prior U.S. Pat. No. 5,144,708 (the '708 patent) discloses an inflatable bladder having a digitally operable integral pump which allows use of the device in compact and portable applications such as athletic shoes, gloves and various orthopedic appliances such as back or lumbar support belts and the like. In using such devices, one can don the device while the bladder is in its deflated condition and then by inflating the bladder manually with the integral pump, achieve an appropriately snug fit for the particular purpose for which the device has been designed. These devices invariably utilize bladders having a single compartment which typically require numerous pump strokes to inflate the bladder completely.
While there are other types of inflatable bladders known in the prior art which include a plurality of separate compartments, such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,705,429 (the '429 patent) and 4,724,560 (the '560 patent), none of these patents teach the use of at least one compartment or chamber which is adapted to be permanently preinflated as at the assembly plant in combination with at least one other compartment or chamber that is selectively inflatable and deflatable at the user's convenience and to his or her own individual preferences. Indeed, the primary reason for utilizing such plurality of compartments in the above noted patent is simply to improve the support or comfort characteristics of the mattress, pillow, cushion or the like by properly locating the inflated air chambers for improved anatomical support.
While each of the above referenced prior art devices clearly provides certain benefits, none discloses a device which provides the combined benefits of a combination of preinflated chamber superimposed with a user inflatable chamber equipped with a compact, digitally operable pump integral therewith to enable the users of such devices to fully, quickly, and with only a few pump strokes, inflate the bladder to fit their own individual requirements.